Doesn't Matter
by FuziPenguin
Summary: Sideswipe does something bad. Sunstreaker doesn't care.


**Title:** Doesn't Matter  
**Fandom:** Transformers G1  
**Author:** FuziPenguin  
**Pairing/Characters**: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 714  
**Summary:** Sideswipe does something bad. Sunstreaker doesn't care.  
**Warnings:** Angst! Fluffy schmoop!  
**A/N**: Written for **dracoqueen22**'s prompt of Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, 'Perfect' by P!nk (on livejournal).  
**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

* * *

Sunstreaker eventually found him in the training room.

He leaned against a nearby wall and observed as Sideswipe went through every simulation program the Ark had in its database. He punched, kicked, spun, shot, threw… all with 100% accuracy and quicksilver speed. He even broke a few records while doing so, shaving microseconds off some of his own previous scores.

He never once spoke or looked in Sunstreaker's direction, and his end of their bond was tightly clamped shut. After Sideswipe had gone through the entire database, an act which took several Earth hours, he set the programs to run again.

Ventilating a large draught of air, Sunstreaker pushed off from the wall and strode over to stand behind Sideswipe.

"That's enough," Sunstreaker quietly said.

Sideswipe merely shook his head and smoothly moved into a defensive position, pausing as the next scenario booted up.

"Sides…" Sunstreaker reached out, just missing Sideswipe's shoulder as his twin ducked and rolled, engaging a virtual reality enemy that only he could see.

Sunstreaker watched for a few more minutes, noting the condensation dripping off Sideswipe's heated frame, the ragged ventilations, and the whining protest of his cooling fans.

Then, when Sideswipe was heavily involved in one of the more complicated simulations, Sunstreaker rushed forward and tackled his brother from behind.

They fell to the mats in a giant tangle of limbs, Sideswipe's engine snarling as he fought against Sunstreaker's hold. Sunstreaker almost lost him several times, fury giving Sideswipe strength. But he had been pushing himself for hours, right after fighting a prolonged battle with the Decepticons all morning. Gradually, Sideswipe began to weaken.

Finally, Sunstreaker managed to pin Sideswipe beneath him. Sideswipe's arms were pulled behind his back, shoulders arched nearly to the breaking point. Yet still, he ineffectually thrashed, harsh curses spilling from his lips.

"I hate you!" he spat. His words came out a little muffled, his faceplates smashed against the floor mats.

Sunstreaker bent forward, murmuring words against the too hot plating of Sideswipe's cheek.

"I love you."

Sideswipe stilled, ventilations catching.

"I fragged it all up!" he cried after a long pause. He bucked against Sunstreaker's grip one last time before going limp.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did," Sunstreaker agreed. There was no denying it; the whole Ark knew by this point.

Sunstreaker waited another full minute before slowly releasing Sideswipe, watching for any retaliation. There was none; instead, Sideswipe rolled to his side, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them there.

"They hate me. And they're right to. I was so stupid…" Sideswipe muttered.

"You've done more stupid things," Sunstreaker said as he gingerly lowered himself to the floor, facing his twin. He forced Sideswipe's legs back to a straightened position, edging closer in the process.

"Have I?" Sideswipe asked with hopeful optics.

"Mmm. Probably not," Sunstreaker admitted. He pushed and pulled at Sideswipe's unresisting limbs, eventually maneuvering Sideswipe into an enforced cuddle.

Sideswipe humorlessly chuckled, gaze dropping to stare at Sunstreaker's chassis. Or more likely, the Autobot insignia painted there.

"They should put me in the brig until the end of the war. Maybe stasis; Ratchet'd like that. Be finally rid of me forever."

"Oh, shut up. A martyr doesn't suit you," Sunstreaker chided, cuffing Sideswipe on the side of the helm.

"But I'm useless, Sunny!" Sideswipe protested. "I'm not good for anything!"

Sunstreaker gripped his brother's chin and angled his head until their optics met.

"You're good for _me_," Sunstreaker quietly said. "Let them hate you. Does it matter? Has it ever mattered?"

Abruptly, Sideswipe's bond blocks crumbled and fell. His consciousness shot across their link; Sunstreaker met him halfway. He didn't flinch at the writhing ball of pain and shame that was Sideswipe. Sunstreaker just wrapped his twin in love and comfort and held on tight.

"No," Sideswipe murmured, butting his forehelm against Sunstreaker's. "Only to you."

Sunstreaker slid his hand up to cup Sideswipe's jaw. "Right. Only me. And only you."

Sideswipe mirrored Sunstreaker, bringing his hand up to stroke the side of Sunstreaker's faceplates. Sunstreaker let his optics dim and fall offline as Sideswipe's frame began relaxing against his.

'_I think you're perfect' _floated in their shared consciousness just moments before exhausted recharge took them both.

Neither knew who said it; did it really matter?


End file.
